


Hold Me Close

by oceanatydes



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Emotional Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Tender Sex, Wall Sex, genderneutral! reader, lucifer & you have tender romantic sex against a wall, reader has body hair, romantic, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanatydes/pseuds/oceanatydes
Summary: He rolls his hips, fucking into you gently. You can't take it, grabbing at his shirt and squeezing so tight your knuckles turn white. He runs a hand up your back, and pulls you into him. He tucks your head against his shoulder, supporting your full body weight with his own."I was a fucking mess without you," Lucifer whispers into your hair, inhaling deeply."Missed you so much," Tears fall down freely, running down your nose and cheeks and soaking into his shirt."I missed you, too." He kisses the side of your head, letting you collapse into him.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 84





	Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> Please DNI if you’re not 18+. 
> 
> This was an exploratory piece. It takes place when MC (spoilers) comes back to the Devildom after their first year is over. I really loved how this turned out. I hope you enjoy it too. 
> 
> It doesn’t end in any particular place — I didn’t want this to be about orgasm or reaching a particular point in sex. Rather just sensation and exploration of feeling.

You and Lucifer are finally alone in the corridor of the House of Lamentation. The other brothers had run off to plan a welcome back party for you at the request of Asmodeus, leaving you and Lucifer on your own for the first time since you came back to the Devildom.

You look up at Lucifer, something visceral knotted in your chest. You grab his coat collar, and pull him toward you. You miss the first time, your lips landing on the corner of his mouth. He chuckles softly, cupping the back of your head, and kisses you on the lips. 

He's so controlled, so perfect like always, and you can't take it. You need to know that he was as much a wreck without you as you were without him. 

"Didn't you miss me?" Your voice cracks as you break away, and suddenly your eyes are watering.

He looks down at you, eyes serious. His voice is a soft, low rumble in his throat.

"Of course I did."

He pauses, his eyes running over your features tenderly.

"I dreamt of you every night. Of touching you, and holding you, and having you back by my side, where you belong.”

You wipe at your eyes, trying to focus on him and the fact that he's _real_. That he's here.

"...I don't think you truly understand how important you are to me."

His words bring a rush of fresh tears into your eyes that you can't stop from falling. Lucifer brushes the droplets from your cheeks, kissing the spots where your tears touched. He moves to kiss all over your face—from your forehead, to your brows, your lashes, your nose, and finally, your lips. You hiccup into the kiss, and he pulls away to let you breathe. 

"Are you alright?"

You grab onto him, pulling him right back into you instead of answering. He grunts softly against your lips. Lucifer kisses you slowly and deeply, like he wants to savor the sensation of finally having you in his arms again.

He pulls away, leaving you panting and warm. He moves to brush his lips against your collarbones, then the center of your throat. He bites down gently.

" _Hnn_ ," you moan softly. "Want you," you mumble into his mouth, running your palms across his chest.

He bends down, scooping you up underneath your thighs. You instinctively wrap your legs around his waist, fitting against him like a puzzle piece. You can feel the hardness of his chest against yours as he presses you against the wall. His erratic heartbeat that shows everything he's too proud to say.

He runs his nose up your throat, his breath hot against your skin. He moves to kiss the tip of your ear, his breathy exhales fueling the fire building in your stomach. 

"Fuck me, Lucifer." You blurt out.

He stares at you, pupils blown wide.

"Let's go to my room."

"No, I—I want you here."

He hesitates, glancing at the doorway. You roll your hips against his to get his attention. He lets out a soft groan, exhaling sharply and running a hand through his hair.

"...Fine. Hold onto me."

You drape yourself across his torso as he swiftly undoes his belt. The sound makes you shiver. You cling onto him tightly, burying your face in the crook of his neck. He's so warm.

"Want you in me, please," you slur.

"Be patient." His voice is husky as he chastises you affectionately. 

Thankfully, you chose to wear something that offers Lucifer easy access to the part of you where you want him most, so he doesn't have to waste time undressing you.

You can feel his hands glide across your inner thigh, then brush against your underwear. The cool air hits your curls as Lucifer pushes your underwear aside, and you shiver. You yelp as you suddenly feel something cold touch you. 

"What—?"

Lucifer's face is flushed as he refuses to make eye contact with you.

"I... came prepared."

You let out a laugh, and Lucifer's expression softens at the sound.

"Thank God you did."

He holds you up with one hand, the other easing you up and getting you to relax. He watches carefully for any signs of discomfort.

"How is that?"

You nod, taking in gulps of air. It's overwhelming, to have him so close to you after being apart for so long. He can sense it, because he presses a soft kiss to your forehead.

"You'll tell me if it's too much, understood?"

You make a noise of affirmation, closing your eyes as he slowly moves his fingers in and out. He is gentle with his movements—it's only the second time you've done this, after all.

"In me," you whisper, your voice hoarse. Your head is spinning with how much you want him. 

He removes his fingers, leaving you wanting, but not for long. He cants his hips forward, and you feel him tease your entrance. Your chest tightens and you gasp as he slowly slides into you.

" _Lucifer_ ," you cry, fisting the fabric of his shirt.

"It’s alright. I’ve got you." His voice is quiet, but thick with emotion.

It's so vulnerable, to be up against the wall and held up by him and him only. He moves carefully, slowly shifting so you can feel comfortable.

"How does it feel?"

"It's good. It's so good." You whimper, sinking back against the wall.

He rolls his hips, fucking into you gently. You can't take it, grabbing at his shirt and squeezing so tight your knuckles turn white. He runs a hand up your back, and pulls you into him. He tucks your head against his shoulder, supporting your full body weight with his own.

"I was a fucking mess without you," Lucifer whispers into your hair, inhaling deeply.

"Missed you so much," Tears fall down freely, running down your nose and cheeks and soaking into his shirt.

"I missed you, too." He kisses the side of your head, letting you collapse into him.

He moves his hips in slow, purposeful motions. You can feel him caressing your insides. It's almost too much.

You bite your lip as you grip his shoulders to try and catch your breath. His hair is tousled and his pupils are blown wide as he makes love to you. The sight of him looking like this pulls a divine moan from your throat.

He stops for a moment, looking at you incredulously. You're sure you look equally surprised at the sound you just made—you’ve never heard something like that come out of your mouth before. You flush, looking away from him, but he takes your chin and turns your head so you meet his intense gaze. 

“Eyes on me.” 

You gulp, nodding.

He starts moving again, thrusting languidly. You tighten you grip around his hips, pushing yourself lower onto him. He grips your hips and angles you so you can feel him deeper. You call his name in a sinful voice that would make sirens envy you.

"Say it again." His voice is low, breath hot against your ear.

"Lucifer," Your voice comes out as something between a hiccup and a moan.

" _Again_."

"Lucif— _oh_!" A particularly angled roll of his hips has you crying out.  
  
He kisses you messily, without abandon. You wrap your arms around his neck, letting yourself be held, be touched, be _loved_.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
